


dance of blades

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [25]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Day 25. sword, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Minas Tirith, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Day 25. sword of Femslash February 2020.
Relationships: Éowyn (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Femslash February





	dance of blades

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25. sword of Femslash February 2020.

She might be the shieldmaiden of Rohan, but Éowyn is no stranger to a sword, a fact that Tauriel finds out for herself in the training-grounds of Minas Tirith, which they make use of once their bodies have healed.

Éowyn holds her sword like it belongs into her hand, which it does, and she looks fierce and beautiful and terrible, and Tauriel wishes to kiss her so hard that her heart aches with it.

But she cannot, as she must parry and block Éowyn’s blows as they dance across the flagstones. Tauriel would not have dared suggest such a thing, as she knows that she is wearing her feelings too close to the surface where Éowyn is concerned, but she had not had the heart to say no to her, and no reasonable reason to say so.

They both move with grace, with different styles, dancing in a whirl of blades.

And Éowyn looks so delighted, her face flushed and eyes sparkling, and maybe that delight is what makes her press Tauriel against a wall, pinning her arms with their twin-blades above Tauriel’s head, press her body against hers, her face flushed with exertion and delight.

They both breathe hard. 

Éowyn leans closer.

Tauriel can’t move, couldn’t, if she wanted to.

Éowyn leans closer and kisses her and the world is made anew in her kiss and everything is light and there is no going back, if there ever was.

**Author's Note:**

> Cut some PINING out. Might use it later. Definitely NOT planning a longer fic. No way. Not me.


End file.
